Juguemos en el bosque
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque sí, lo sabía, sabía que últimamente los mortífagos estaban más que desquiciados, ya no sólo se entretenían con torturas, ya no eran simples maldiciones y cantidades de sangre a su alrededor...


**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Corría, corría por aquél maldito bosque, tenía que hacerlo, salvar su vida, su maldita vida que justo en aquél instante corría peligro, pensar que hacía sólo unos meses atrás se encontraba en Hogwarts, devorando un gran pedazo de pastel de calabaza y justo en aquellos momentos en lo que menos podía pensar era en alimentarse, sino en buscar la manera de sobrevivir.<p>

Era ella, Bellatrix Lestrange.

- No escaparás mestizo…-canturreó una voz a sus espaldas.

Una voz letal, maniática, aniñada y tenebrosa, aún más tenebrosa que la del propio Lord Voldemort.

Y corría, tenía, debía hacerlo o de lo contrario jamás lo contaría, porque moriría, de la peor manera que imaginó hacerlo, pero lo haría.

Aquella mujer era capaz de aniquilarlo, de destrozarlo, despellejarlo, por eso debía hacerlo, debía correr para evitar todo eso, para vivir, para lograr escapar, pese a que sus pulmones exigiesen que parase, que se detuviera, que necesitaban un descanso, agua… ¡Joder! No, no podía rendirse en aquellos instantes, no cuando más debía luchar.

Respiró, recibiendo, percibiendo aquellos olores de la naturaleza, tierra mojada, el olor que emanaban los arboles, las hojas, y notando también los ruidos, las pisadas de animales, el sonido de los pájaros, de los búhos, en fin, todos los sonidos de aquél bendito y a la vez maldito bosque.

Y paró, paró durante unos cuantos minutos, debía hacerlo, respirar, respirar, aspirar para volver a correr; pero algo le extrañó.

No estaba, Bellatrix Lestrange no estaba a sus espaldas, ni mucho menos corría para alcanzarlo, y eso le asustó… ¿Qué coño era todo eso? ¿La había perdido? ¿O… sería una trampa?

Una, dos, tres vueltas a su alrededor, observando, mirando, captando cualquier señal de movimiento, cualquier cosa que le indicara que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa; pero no, no había absolutamente nada… ¿Qué carajo?

Jamás lograrás escapar…

Y la escuchó, escuchó aquella voz aniñada tan característica de la mortífaga y se estremeció, cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo se estremeció, demostrando el miedo que comenzaba a embargar su ser.

De nuevo comenzó a dar vueltas, estaba vez siendo más detallista, pero no _ella no estaba allí, _y su respiración se aceleró.

Y corrió, corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si el correr fuera lo último que haría.

Los árboles estorban, enturbiaban su paso, las ramas pegaban en su rostro con una fuerza inimaginable; pero no, no le importaba, lo único importante en aquél maldito instante era correr, correr para vivir, correr para salvarse.

Y sus labios se movían, rezando, rogando a Merlín, Morgana o cualquier otro ser de arriba, de allá donde estaba lo celestial, suplicándole, pidiéndole que lo salvaran, que le mostrarán la luz, y pidiendo por él, por seguir permaneciendo con vida, por lo menos con las extremidades de su cuerpo.

Porque sí, lo sabía, sabía que últimamente los mortífagos estaban más que desquiciados, ya no sólo se entretenían con torturas, ya no eran simples maldiciones y cantidades de sangre a su alrededor, no además de eso estaban piernas, brazos, dedos, sonaba cruel, sonaba bizarro; pero era exactamente lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, en el muggle.

Sí, ya nadie estaba a salvo, mucho menos los muggles, menos los sangre y aún peor los de su clase, los mestizos tendría el mismo fin, hasta exterminar la sangre muggle, exterminarla y destruirla, hasta que no quedara ni una sola gota de ella.

Sí, por eso lo hacía, por eso tenía que salvar su vida, y era por esa contundente razón que corría, corría porque sino perecería, porque muy seguramente antes de matarlo lo torturarían, lo torturarían de la peor forma y sufriría… ¡Por supuesto que lo haría!

Quizás nunca fue bueno para las pociones, para los hechizos; pero si de algo se podía sentir orgulloso era de su habilidad para correr, habilidad que le había servido en su niñez, que le había servido en su adolescencia y que le servía justo en aquél instante, pese a que sus pulmones clamaban por oxigeno.

- No podrás correr por siempre…

Aquella voz resonó en el bosque y de nuevo sintió aquél terrible estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo: miedo… ¡Joder! Todo aquello comenzaba a darle miedo, y a pesar de que era valiente- por algo era un Gryffindor-, aquella desquiciada mujer lograba hacerlo temblar, pese al entrenamiento que había recibido de Potter, junto al grupo del ED.

Pero lo decidió, en aquellos segundos, aquellos segundos que resonaban en su cabeza y hacían que esta diera vueltas, que doliera ¡Maldición! Aquella maldita mujer tenía razón, no podía correr, no al menos durante toda la noche.

La enfrentaría, moriría con algo de ese bendito valor Gryffindor, defendería su vida hasta el último respiro de su ser, porque era Seamus Finnigan, porque pertenecía a la casa de Godric Gryffindor, porque era miembro del ED, porque vengaría a su familia y porque… ¡Joder! No podía seguir huyendo como un cobarde, no él no era un cobarde.

Y paró.

Dejó de correr en ese mismo instante, su corazón golpeteaba contra su cuerpo, su respiración estaba mucho más que acelerada, su pulso se encontraba muy seguramente acelerado, y su cerebro le mostraba toda su vida, cada recóndito recuerdo, aquellos que pensó haber olvidado, no, allí estaban en su mente, rememorándolos, recordándolos.

Recordándolos en aquél momento en que su vida acabaría y era allí cuando se preguntaba… ¿Por qué las personas debían esperar hasta estar a punto de morir, para recordar todo lo hermosa que había sido su vida? Para pedir perdón por sus acciones, para agradecer por cada persona que había sido importante en su vida, incluso para agradecer por su muerte y por su asesino, en su caso asesina.

Quizás lo comprendía ahora, porque era justo el momento en que no había salida, un callejón sin salida, en su caso una sola salida: la muerte.

Y la vio, saliendo de entre las sombras, de entre la espesura de los árboles, con su sonrisa burlona, aniñada, con sus ojos brillantes, de odio, de desdén, de asco, de satisfacción, satisfacción porque acabaría con un mestizo, acabaría con él, con su parte muggle y mágica también.

- Veo que te has cansado de jugar y correr…-comentó, mientras balanceaba su varita de una mano a la otra.- ¿Sabes? A mí también me encanta jugar…

Uno, dos, tres pasos atrás y un maldito árbol que estorbaba el seguir retrocediendo.

- Maldición…- una maldición que salió de su boca al darse cuenta de la situación.

Acorralado, eso era lo que estaba, aquella mujer se acercaba cada más a él. Y sí, de nuevo el estremecimiento lo recorría, el miedo nuevamente hacía acto de presencia… ¡Joder! Su varita reposaba en su mano, un poco temblorosa.

- Finnigan, Finnigan, juguemos en el bosque…-acotó la pelinegra mientras se acercaba aún más al chico.

Y Seamus se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, sabía lo que sucedería, no tenía escapatoria, ya ni siquiera tenía caso correr, moriría, de una manera tal vez estúpida pero moriría, no tenía caso negarse, después de todo sabía que su fin estaba próximo.

- Te has quedado callado…-comentó Bellatrix mientras alzaba su varita.-, tendré que hacerte hablar… ¡Crucio!

Lo sintió, sintió aquél siniestro hechizo recorrer su cuerpo, sintió las miles de cuchillas adentrándose en su cuerpo, una, otra y otra vez. Dolía, dolía cada vez más, porque era más potente, sentía toda la maldad de aquella mujer en su cuerpo, sentía todo el daño que podía ser causado a un ser humano.

Reía, Bellatrix reía ante el dolor del muchacho frente a sí.

Seamus gemía, gemía porque era lo único que podía hacer, aquél dolor era terrible y ni siquiera podía pararlo, no definitivamente aquello era más siniestro y doloroso de lo que había visto, porque aquella clase que le había proporcionado Moody, era una leve muestra a lo que verdaderamente significaba el crucio.

- P-p-p-o-r-fa-v-o-r-gimió el chico preso del dolor.

Era poder, era dolor, era desgarramiento, era lágrimas, era tantas cosas oscuras, que ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlas toda, era preferible la muerte antes que aquél oscuro, siniestro y maldito hechizo.

Su cuerpo se encontraba postrado en la tierra, y se movía al compás de los crucios que la Lestrange le mandaba.

Ella reía de la manera más maquiavélica, aquella manera que la caracterizaba, porque por nada había estado en Azkaban, por nada era la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, el hecho de que ella hubiese estado en aquél lugar y ser poseedora de aquél cargo era gracias a su locura y devoción.

Y ella prefería reír que llorar, porque sí, precisamente era por eso que se desquitaba con aquél miserable mestizo, porque odiaba que las cosas no salieran como ella lo planeaba, odiaba no sentirse amada, odiaba amar a un imposible, odiaba no ser correspondida y odiaba ser la burla de su señor.

Por eso torturaba a aquél mestizo, por eso se divertía con él, porque era la única manera de sacar sus frustraciones, verdaderamente ser mortífaga tenía sus privilegios, sobre todo en aquellos oscuros tiempos, sólo fue una sonrisa en su rostro y los demás mortífagos habían accedido a que fuera ella quién buscara al fugitivo.

Y además si salvaba al mestizo su lord no tendría porque enterarse, confiaba plenamente ella, incluso podía unirse a Potter, decirle las debilidades de su lord y aun así, Voldemort la encontraría a ella inocente, porque se trataba de ella, de Bellatrix Lestrange, su fiel y enamorada servidora.

Aún recordaba sus dolientes palabras, recordaba cuando se las había dicho a Rodolphus y éste simplemente nada dijo, sino que acepto que el lord la denigrase, la maltratase con sus palabras, la quebrará, no, el maldito de su esposo simplemente se quedó en silencio ante las sorprendentes palabras de Voldemort.

- _Bella es simplemente una mortífaga más… compréndelo Lestrange, tu esposa para mí no es nadie especial… ¿Sabes? Algunas veces suele llegar a molestarme, sobre todo cuando se empeña en seguirme a cada maldito lugar… así que no digas estupideces, que en lo que a mí respecta tu esposa es muy poco para mí._

Y le dolió cada maldita palabrade aquél dialogo había dolido, sobre todo porque ella era la protagonista, de quién hablaba, odiaba a Rodolphus, lo odiaba por sus celos, lo odiaba por quedarse callado, lo odiaba por haber sacado de la boca de su lord aquellas crueles e hirientes palabras.

- ¡Crucio! -volvió a surcar aquél oscuro hechizo de su boca.

"_Algunas veces suele llegar a molestarme…_" sólo esos recuerdos, sólo esa frase, esas palabras eran necesarias para odiar, para odiar aquél mitad muggle frente a sí, porque sí, en alguna mitad de su cuerpo, de su sangre, había aquella maldita sangre impura, infectando la sangre pura de algún mago, merecía morir, la muerte había hecha para aquél ser; pero por alguna extraña razón, no, no deseaba matarlo.

Deseaba humillarlo, humillar a aquél maldito mestizo hasta que él simplemente suplicara morir, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿De qué otra manera se podía humillar a un mestizo?

Meditó, por unos cuantos minutos, dejando respirar al muchacho, dejándolo sufrir por el dolor causado, mientras ella pensaba, imaginaba la mejor forma de humillar a aquél mestizo, además de utilizar los crucios y demás hechizos oscuros.

Y fue allí, cuando lo vio postrado frente a sí, que le escuchó gemir de dolor, fue el momento justo en qué su cerebro se iluminó, lo tenía, por supuesto que sí, aquella sería la perfecta manera de humillar a aquél desgraciado mestizo, y luego le dejaría solo, lo soltaría y que él mismo decidiera su destino, decidiera si viviría con aquella culpa de haber confraternado con el enemigo, de haberlo tocado. Seguro que él sentiría el mismo asco que ella sentiría, pero le obligaría a responder, porque sería una de las mejores maneras de llevar a cabo su venganza.

Porque muy seguramente su lord la tocaría para darle una membrecía y al tocarla se contaminaría, porque la tocaría al igual que lo haría aquél mestizo, así como ella se infectaría de igual forma lo haría él.

Porque Rodolphus ya había muerto, y no había forma alguna de vengarse, o quizás sí, quizás el hecho de que ella estuviese allí, pensando aquello sería suficiente para vengarse.

Sonrió. Sonrió tan malévolamente como solía hacerlo, sí, definitivamente su plan era simplemente perfecto, total y absolutamente perfecto, nuevamente posó su varita hacía el gryffindor y le sanó aquellas heridas que a causa del crucio se habían abierto.

Y con otro hechizo logró que el chico se reincorporase.

Seamus no entendía absolutamente nada…. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo es que sus heridas habían sanado? ¿Cómo es que se había levantado? ¿Y cómo es que Bellatrix Lestrange lo miraba de aquella forma tan extraña? Pero sin embargo con un gran brillo de maldad en su mirar.

Se suponía que ya debería haber muerto y… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hacía la mortifaga tan cerca de su cuerpo? No podía moverse, algo muy parecido al miedo lo mantenía sujeto en su posición actual, quizás fuese curiosidad, interés por saber qué rayos haría la Lestrange con él.

Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba, le recomendaba que corriera, que huyera de aquél lugar en aquél miserable momento que tenía tiempo, que la mortífaga estaba distraída, bueno no tanto como distraída pero su respiración se encontraba cerca de su cuello y era fácil empujarla lejos de sí y correr; pero no, aquella maldita curiosidad lo mantenía allí, pegado al suelo, como si sus zapatos tuviesen pegamento o alguna sustancia viscosa.

- Sólo porque hoy tengo ganas de hacer una buena acción sucederá esto…-acotó con voz susurrante la pelinegra en el oído de Finnigan.-, no te hagas ilusiones… soy una mortífaga, tú un mestizo, no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta.-agregó, mientras sus dientes tomaban la oreja del gryffindor y jalaban ligeramente.

Seamus soltó un jadeo… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué rayos era todo aquello? ¿A qué se refería la mortífaga con aquellas palabras? ¿Qué es lo que no se repetiría? ¿Qué diablos hacía aquella mortífaga humedeciendo con sus labios su cuello?

Bellatrix posaba su mano libre en el abdomen vestido del gryffindor. Y le gustaba, le gustaba aquello de sentirse poderosa, porque el chico temblaba, se estremecía entre sus labios, porque seguramente tenía miedo, miedo a no saber las verdaderas intenciones de la pelinegra.

Y descendió, la mano de la pelinegra descendió hasta el miembro del muchacho, logrando que este gimiera.

Seamus no sabía qué hacer… ¿Qué rayos era todo aquello? No entendía un carajo… ¿Cómo era posible? Si tan solo hacia uno segundos había saturado su cuerpo de crucios y ahora lo saturaba de… ¿Caricias? ¿Qué pretendía la Lestrange?

Y lo besó. Bellatrix posó sus labios sobre los del mestizo y muy al contrario de lo que ella pensó, no, no sintió asco alguno, más sintió algo cálido, algo que la atraía y que la hacía no acabar con aquél beso… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Por qué no sentía asco al besar a aquél mestizo? ¡Joder! ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Quizás no era nada, si no era nada, estaba preocupándose por tonterías.

Sus respiraciones lentamente comenzaban a acelerarse, principalmente la del muchacho, porque aún no comprendía todo aquello, aún no le hallaba un sentido y sin embargo seguía allí, sin decir, sin objetar, sin pedir nada, ni siquiera tocaba sus manos se encontraban totalmente estáticas.

Y esto la hizo bufar, a ella a Bellatrix, porque ella no pretendía tocarlo, ella quería que él la tocara, para que la denigrara, para que estuviera maldita y así maldecir a su desgraciado esposo-aunque estuviese muerto- y al maldito Voldemort, porque luego de que aquél impuro se introdujera en su ser, Voldemort dejaría de ser su Lord, dejaría de ser su señor.

Y tomó las manos de Seamus posándolas luego en sus pechos, aquellos que en aquél momento se encontraban solamente cubiertos por el sujetador, porque sí, ella había tenido que comenzar a despojarse de su ropa, aquél maldito mestizo era un desgraciado mojigato, seguramente nunca había tenido sexo, si no fuera por su bendita venganza ya lo hubiese matado.

Él pareció comprender, y con tímidos movimientos comenzó a acariciar los senos de la ex -Slytherin. Y ella gimió, ni siquiera sin saber por qué, aquella caricia era tan estúpida y sin embargo un gemido surcó de sus labios, quizás porque la situación le excitaba, o quizás porque lo que más la excitaba era la idea de su venganza, sí, dejaría que aquél mestizo la tocara por cualquier recóndito lugar, simplemente para maldecirlos, para maldecirse a sí misma y luego a ellos, aquellos desgraciados hombres que la habían desgarrado, y que la hacían querer llorar, mientras ella prefería reír.

- Sólo por hoy, sólo por esta noche recuérdalo Seamus…-susurró de nuevo en el oído del Gryffindor.

Y sí, aquél león, aquél que le proporcionaba la valentía, el coraje, estaba resurgiendo, pero de una manera total y absolutamente diferente, porque un bulto comenzó a palpitar en su pantalón, y una necesidad imperiosa de despojar a la Lestrange de su sujetador se apoderó de él.

Lo hizo.

Aprovecharía aquella oportunidad, después de todo no estaba mal conocer el sexo antes de morir, porque sabía que moriría así que ¿Qué importaba corresponder a las caricias de la mortífaga? Primero fue el sujetador, luego los pantalones de la mujer y seguidamente los suyos propios, junto con sus bóxers.

Desnudos, ambos lo estaban uno frente al otro, mirándose en aquél oscuro bosque.

Seamus se sintió extraño, ver de aquella manera a esa mujer era extraño, raro y sin embargo le gustaba aquella imagen, mejor dicho le fascinaba y su mano se posó con delicadeza en el hombro de la Black-prefería dejar de llamarla Lestrange en aquél instante-, recorriéndolo, descendiendo lentamente por su antebrazo y culminando su viaje en la mano de lamortífaga.

Pero ella estaba impaciente, quería culminar su venganza lo antes posible y aquél maldito mestizo atrasaba cada vez más el instante, ella quería culminarlo, quería dejar de sentirse extraña, dejar de no sentir asco, porque ¡Joder! Por más que lo intentaba no podía sentir asco, no cuando aquél desgraciado la tocaba, la acariciaba de aquella forma tan cursi, tan estúpida, que la hacía reír internamente.

Si no fuera por su estúpida venganza.

Y lo volvió a besar, volvió a besarlo para incitarlo a que dejase de jugar, a que se introdujera de una vez en su sexo, que se moviera frenéticamente y que la hiciera llegar al orgasmo cuanto antes, para dejarlo ir y luego irse ella junto a su lord, hacerlo para a Voldemort.

Él dirigió su boca al cuello de la mortífaga, mordisqueando, besando, acariciando aquél lugar tan tentador, tan excitante y tan nuevo para él.

Pero ella lo hizo gemir de asombro, de deseo y de placer, porque estaba tocándolo, acariciándolo, claramente entendía aquello, quería que apurara el proceso, ella quería terminar con aquello pronto y él en cambio quería hacerlo eterno… ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, quizás porque era la primera vez que lo haría, porque no quería olvidarlo pese a todo, pese a la situación, pese al lugar, pese a su acompañante, no quería olvidar aquél momento, quería recordarlo, de pronto la idea de morir se veía algo mala en su cerebro, pero luego de pensarlo con atención si moriría luego de aquél instante, luego de haberse adentrado en el sexo de Bellatrix Black, no sería tan malo, al menos había conocido todo lo que necesario en su vida.

- Joder… hazlo ya.-acotó la pelinegra en un gemido.

No definitivamente no aguantaba un segundo más y sí, debía aceptarlo quería que el maldito miembro de aquél estúpido muchacho hiciera contacto con su sexo, que la llevara al orgasmo de una sola estocada, aunque bien sabía que quizás aquella sería la primera vez del muchacho, poco le importaba lo único que quería y necesitaba era sentir aquella palpitante erección en su vagina.

Y Seamus bajó la vista terriblemente avergonzado, porque sí, su león interno había salido por algunos instantes, pero en aquél momento, el momento de la verdad, no sabía cómo comportarse, era un gryffindor sí, pero nunca había tenido sexo… ¿Cómo hacer algo que no conoces?

- No sé hacerlo…-confesó, mientras se alejaba de la pelinegra.

Bellatrix sonrió, sí, definitivamente sabía que aquél idiota nunca había tenido a ninguna mujer desnuda frente a sí. Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, sí aquello era maravilloso, le daría más motivos a aquél desgraciado mestizo para morir, se daría placer a sí misma y además se vengaría… ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

Se acercó con pasos decididos hacia el chico, quién la miraba con curiosidad, con miedo, con fascinación. Y eso la hizo sentirse extraña, pero no lo tomaría en cuenta en aquél momento.

Un tronco cercano fue su ayuda, sí, sobre todo al estar tirado en el suelo, agradecería a aquél maldito árbol caído por siempre, fue allí donde sentó al gryffindor y fue allí mismo cuando ambos gimieron, sí, lo hicieron porque ella se había penetrado a sí misma.

Le enseñaría, le enseñaría lo que era el sexo a aquél niño, lo convertiría en un hombrecito para que luegoél quisiese morir, morir por faltar a su casa, por liarse con el enemigo, por disfrutar de aquél maldito placer, con una mortífaga.

Ella impuso el ritmo, y eso le encantaba, ella tenía el poder, y él simplemente la acariciaba, para poder sentirse completo, para poder demostrarle a la pelinegra que podía hacerla disfrutar, tanto o más que como ella lo hacía disfrutar a él.

Lamía, mordisqueaba y masajeaba los senos de la mujer, mientras esta se movía frenéticamente, haciendo que ambos sudasen, que ambos estuviesen pronto al orgasmo.

Y cuando el orgasmo les golpeó a ambos, Seamus unió sus labios con los de la pelinegra, ahogando su grito, su gemido en la boca de la mortífaga. Ella también gimió, gimió porque simplemente había disfrutado de aquél momento y simplemente no podía negarlo.

Los recuerdos de sus encuentros íntimos con Rodolphus llegaron a su memoria, y su conclusión era definitiva, aquél había sido el mejor orgasmo que había tenido, era lamentable por Rodolphus, pero aquél desgraciado mestizo aún siendo un mojigato la había hecho casi desfallecer. Y eso la hacía dudar… ¿Lo mataba? ¿Lo dejaba ir? Pero ¿Y si quisiese disfrutar un orgasmo cómo aquél de nuevo? ¡Joder! Ella y sus geniales ideas.

Volvió a meditarlo, pero de nuevo, fue cuando vio al mestizo que decidió, no, definitivamente ella no dejaría de sentir placer, era Bellatrix Lestrange, una ex -Slytherin, y unas de las reglas de una Slytherin era que mucho antes de las satisfacciones de los demás, estaba la propia.

Sí, aquél desgraciado viviría y aún mejor, ella disfrutaría del placer cada que quisiese.

* * *

><p>Y sí, era así como aquello había comenzado, era aquella la explicación de que ella Bellatrix Lestrange, fuese al bosque todos los días, era la razón por la que le encantaba aquél extraño bosque para vivir, y era por eso que había pedido a Voldemort-su señor- que le dejase comprar una casa cerca de allí y el Señor Tenebroso había accedido al instante, ya que era una petición de su más fiel mortífaga.<p>

Era por eso, que todos los días se iba a pasear, y no, no precisamente en busca de sangre sucias, mucho menos en busca de lobos, menos en busca de manzanas, mucho menos en busca de su abuela- sí, por alguna razón que nuncadesvelaría, había tenido que leer un extraño cuento muggle…-, ni a llevar cestas, simplemente iba para estar allí, recostada en aquél extraño árbol, mientras que frente a sí, un chico le sonreía con picardía, con pasión, con deseo, con fascinación y con algún rastro de ternura, la cual ella no entendía por qué.

Era por eso que aquél extraño muchacho posaba sus labios en su cuello, e introducía sus manos, en sus zonas más intimas y ella simplemente se mostraba sumisa, porque sabía que muy pronto sería ella la que mandaría.

Porque ella siempre tendría el poder, ella era poderosa y sobre todo tenía experiencia.

Y porque era a ella a quién más le encantaba jugar, sobre todo en aquél bosque.

- Juguemos en el bosque, Seamus…-canturreó con una sonrisa en sus labios, mucho antes de que el Gryffindor le besara.


End file.
